Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 8$. $10$ $c$ $^2 + 8$ $d$ $ - 7$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(5)}^2 + 8{(8)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(25) + 8{(8)} - 7 $ $ = 250 + 64 - 7 $ $ = 307$